Envy
by EnVyS pEt NeKo2
Summary: Jealousy is a strong emotion, now lets take two mech’s who usually don’t get jealous or angry and see what happens when one of them does! Slash Perceptor x Wheeljack


6/21/08

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns all of it; I can only borrow them for a little while T3T

Summary: Jealousy is a strong emotion, now lets take two mech's who usually don't get jealous or angry and see what happens when one of them does! (Slash Perceptor x Wheeljack)

Warning: SLASH!! THAT IS MALE MECH X MALE MECH! IF U DONT LIKE DONT READ OR COMMENT!

**Envy**

--

Perceptor had to be one of the Autobot's kindest and most intelligent mech's ever. He never lashed out at anyone and as a pacifist never fought either. But...even bot's like that had to break at some point.

The red and teal microscope Transformer popped his head into Wheeljack's lab a rare smile on his face as the older mech looked up at him from his latest experiment. "Hey Perceptor." Wheeljack said, his head fins flashing merrily. Perceptor walked up to the older mech and leaned forward to press a light kiss to the mask covering the gray mouth.

"Working hard as always, hm my dear Wheeljack." Perceptor said pleasantly as he leaned against his bondmate's shoulder. Wheeljack nodded as he replied, "Yes and I'm glad to report this experiment has been going rather well! It hasn't blown up on me yet!" The microscope Transformer let out a laugh at that and loosely hugged his lover.

"Just be careful." He warned fondly. Wheeljack just smiled with his optics as he replied just as fondly, "You know I will." The mask retracted to reveal the older engineers mouth and he pulled Perceptor down for a passionate kiss, to which the younger mech responded to readily.

A hand wandered up Perceptor's shoulder as Wheeljack's skilled fingers teased the seams leading up to the lens that was mounted on the red and teal mech's shoulder. Soft moans drifted from the two and a sudden voice in their internal comms. made them break apart.

"Perceptor, Wheeljack we need you two!" Prowl's voice said. The bondmate's looked at each other with disappointment clear in their optics, but quickly left for the rest of their team.

The battle was rough. The Decepticons had both Devastator and Bruticus out on the battlefield and the Autobot's were only a hairs breadth away from getting crushed. Perceptor stayed in the back, waiting for either Ratchet or Wheeljack to get back with the wounded.

His optics continually stayed upon Wheeljack's form, feeling the adrenaline pumping through his lover's circuits and the combination of their worry that they wouldn't be able to save their friends in time. But suddenly Devastator spilt apart and all the Constructions went scattering everywhere. Motormaster went right for an oblivious Wheeljack and Perceptor's vision tunneled.

He watched in stunned silence as Motormaster grabbed Wheeljack, spun him around then punched him. HARD. Perceptor willed his legs to move, what in Primus's name was wrong with him!? He screamed Wheeljack's name in his head, sensations of fear and pain bombarding him as Motormaster landed another blow upon the engineer.

But that wasn't the worst part. Motormaster finally picked Wheeljack up, grabbed the mask that protected his mouth and tore it clear off. The resounding screeches of metal seemed to etch themselves in Perceptor's audios as he visibly cringed at the sound. Motormaster just grinned in sick delight and once rid of the mask threw it aside.

Then he planted a brutal kiss upon Wheeljack's lips...and Perceptor literally saw red. He felt the most intense hatred, jealousy, and hurt swell around his spark then it seemed to burst. Perceptor didn't remember striding angrily down the middle of the battlefield, he didn't remember grabbing Motormaster's arm and forcefully throwing that slag heap to the ground, and he sure as hell didn't remember punching and kicking the Construction within an inch of his pathetic life.

When Perceptor finally came to his senses he was standing over a terribly bleeding Motormaster, his hands once used for science were now covered in energon blood, and at the sight of that the poor science bot just broke down in tears. His sobs rang through the battlefield, everyone had stopped and now a couple of the closest, as well as Wheeljack helped to get Perceptor up.

They loaded him into Ratchet and Perceptor knew no more. When he onlined again he was in the med bay, his blue optics gazing up at the ceiling unseeingly. Numb shock had overtaken him and it seemed as every single process in his body had frozen. Finally a gentle hand resting on top of his made Perceptor move. He looked over and found Wheeljack standing there, his mouth still exposed and with a sad smile on his face.

"Perceptor...Percy I'm so glad you're awake." Wheeljack said his voice low and full of emotion. The red and teal mech sat up, his processor swimming for a minute or two with dizziness. "W-Wheeljack...Are you alright? H-He didn't hurt you did he? And what did I...do? Primus Jack what did I do?" Perceptor cried out in fear and sadness.

Wheeljack sat next to Perceptor and explained everything that had happened, watching with a heavy spark as the poor young mech had to relieve his actions. It hurt...hurt to remember. And the feelings that assaulted Perceptor's spark affected Wheeljack's as well. When he was done telling the younger mech everything Perceptor stayed still for a couple of minutes.

"P-Primus Jack...I...almost _killed_ a mech!" Perceptor whispered, lubricant tears rolling down his cheeks as little sobs escaped his lips. Wheeljack pulled his younger lover in for a hug, saddened that Perceptor was feeling so torn up over this. Grief was eating away at the microscope Transformer's spark as he curled closer to Wheeljack, sobs echoing throughout the room.

"Shhh...Shhh Percy, it's all right. You didn't kill Motormaster; he'll be fine within a couple of days and have our guys kicking his aft again. Shhhh...I'm alright too so don't worry about me either." Wheeljack soothed his bondmate the best he could, his hand rubbed up and down Perceptor's back as the younger mech's sobs tapered away.

"I-I still can't believe I did that..." Perceptor whispered as he nuzzled his face into Wheeljack's shoulder. The older mech kissed the gray forehead of his lover and replied, "It's alright, actually I'm a little glad you came when you did because I was sure Motormaster wasn't going to stop at just kissing me. Besides...I would do the same for you, without a doubt."

Perceptor looked up at Wheeljack with a slightly doubtful, yet at the same time hopeful look on his face. "You would?" He asked. Wheeljack nodded, leaning down to seal any other questions away with a slow kiss to Perceptor's lips. The younger mech moaned softly, leaning into the kiss as he clutched desperately at Wheeljack's form. The older mech broke the kiss then smiled fondly as he nuzzled the gray cheeks of his lover.

"Just like love, jealousy makes you do crazy things." He said softly. Perceptor considered this for a moment... then smiled.

End

Lol i didn't expect this to come out as such B'AWWWWWWWWWW material (sweatdrop) I dunno the one line: "Primus I almost _killed_ a mech!" just got stuck in brain and wouldn't leave me alone xD And i wanted to do a pairing I've never done too :D But uh i feel a little guilty now Dx Plz dont kill me (dodges whatever ppl have to throw at her)


End file.
